


Dirty Little Secret

by TheArtificialHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, CollegeStudent!Eren, Drug Addiction, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Homophobic Grisha Yeager, Implied Levi/Erwin Smith, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Minor Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Minor Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Minor Oluo Bozado/Petra Ral, Minor Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Older!Mikasa, UniversityStudent!Mikasa, Workaholic!Levi, alcoholic!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialHero/pseuds/TheArtificialHero
Summary: || Modern AU || Eren’s life was one where each day was the same as every other, and he wasn't looking to change... That was until his girlfriend Mikasa dragged him along to a family party where he met her unusually crude yet beautiful cousin, Levi Ackerman; a workaholic with no tolerance for filth, or quite frankly people. Their meeting altered both of their lives as they instantly bond together and found themselves frequently texting and lusting after each other, shamelessly and sinfully.With Eren only having ever been with Mikasa and Levi practically being family, he struggles to accept his actual feelings, which will leave nothing but devastation and guilt lying in his path. However, Mikasa’s cousin isn’t as innocent as it may seem in all of this and wants the green eyed brunet just as badly; opting to pursue and encourage him, instead of deciding to let the two be.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to DLS! I hope you enjoy the ride!  
> This is just an idea that came to life one day and is now being made into an actual fic, due to free time and some inspiration thanks to a good friend of mine.  
> Hopefully it wont be as bad as I think it is...  
> But anyway, here we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is all about Levi, next chapter will be from Eren's POV (and you get to experience what happens to him before the family party too!) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! OwO

Being a workaholic wasn’t something that was always planned for Levi’s future; it just sort of happened one day, more than likely an attempt to escape his mundane daily routine: _Wake up, shower, breakfast, smoke, brush teeth, work, clean, work, eat, smoke, drink heavily, smoke and pass out._ It was a simple life, and although he hated it, he never made an effort to change. _  
_  
Day after day and night after night, the male found himself slaving away in his simple, small _yet tidy_ office with a large black cup of coffee, which was there more for his sanity than the ridiculous idea of him actually enjoying it; the stuff was the texture of tar and quite frankly tasted equally as bad.  
  
Levi worked in a well known tech centre; Stohess Underground Corps located in the city of Trost, and through the five years of constant unbearable hard work, he had managed to wriggle his way up into the ranks of managing supervisor; it just meant that from now on he had to babysit the younger brats that had just began working there, which was something that declined his sanity instantaneously.  
  
Levi wasn’t the best at dealing with people; in fact it was said by one of his only best friends and long time co-worker, Zoe Hanji, that he was the most unsociable, rude and offensive human being that she had ever had the delight of meeting, which of course only triggered a disgusted snort in response from the shorter male.  
  
He had never felt the need for having more than a handful of friends, which caused him to excessively distance himself from any sort of close encounter; he had always thought that it would result in ridiculously bland small talk over a cup of coffee, and so his friend list remained quite small and it consisted of mostly colleagues; Hanji being one of them, he had never really squirmed his way out of her grasp and though he would never admit it; he didn’t actually want to.  
  
Another member of his friendship group was Erwin Smith; the two had originally been _friends_ in high school and then unexpectedly reunited once again when Hanji had announced that she had met him during some kind of drunken festival event, which Levi had turned his nose up at once he received an invite much to her despair.  
  
Erwin acted a _lot_ more sensible than Hanji, although Levi knew he was just as eccentric as the obnoxious female, the man simply had a better way of controlling it and was often deadly serious at times that mattered, of course the blond was better at hiding it from the world now than he was when they were teens.   
  
Family was never a great big issue with the silver-eyed male, when he finally came out as gay in his earlier years, his parents weren’t exactly thrilled with the idea but allowed him to continue as he so wished, not that they had much of a choice; Levi was always very determined to get whatever he wanted at all costs, especially if he knew it annoyed someone.  
  
His parents had actually been planning a family gathering, the reason as to why had slipped the workaholic’s mind but for whatever reason he had agreed to make an appearance, it was more than likely going to be the first time in several years that he would be seeing the majority of his family again, including his cousin Mikasa; who had promised to bring along her long-time boyfriend, who’s name had also slipped the ravenette’s mind.  
  
\------------  
  
The night of the family gathering soon arrived, much to Levi’s distaste. The shorter male had gone to work as usual during the day and took a well deserved night off; he had dressed for the occasion in a formal long-sleeved white shirt and plain black trousers with his smartest of shoes, appearance was everything to the male and although he couldn’t be certain that it was in fact a formal event, he simply pushed that thought to the back of his mind. ([X](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210438688))  
  
Hanji had somehow wormed her way into getting an invite, though she wasn’t family in any sense of the phrase in Levi’s mind, his family were quite fond of her and therefore implied that he would have to go and collect her; considering the woman’s subtle drinking problem, which trumped his own impressively.  
  
The ravenette had climbed into his car around 5:30pm and set off towards the agreed location in which he and Hanji had arranged to meet. It didn’t take him long however to spot her on the side of the road waving frantically like a maniac, she had clearly been expecting him and Levi had half a mind to believe that she’d stood there for an extended period of time and acted like an idiot up until he had arrived. He gave her a quick sharp glare as she hopped in the car; she was dressed in some faded denim shorts and a white branded t-shirt along with some brown leather sandals, clearly the formal idea that was in the older man’s mind was not in hers as she just smiled back at him cheerfully. ([X](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210439446))  
  
“Good evening Mr. Grumpy butt. Are we all ready to leave?” Hanji beamed at the male innocently to which he just rolled his eyes and shifted the car back into drive, heading off to the family party which started at 6.  
  
Upon arrival, practically Levi’s entire family had gathered in the entrance way to greet him, it was remarkable just how large of a family he actually had and in all honesty he failed to remember half of their names and faces. He made his way through the reminiscing family members with Hanji, moving to what he could only hope was where they had hidden the alcohol.    
  
After successfully battling through the sea of relatives, Levi and his accomplice underwent their mission of infiltrating the free alcohol spread that his family had left carelessly unguarded; they immediately began the consumption and investigation of whatever limited variety of bottles that sat there, it was as if no one else had dared to touch them, like they were some trick decoration.  
  
“It’s as if this table was laid out especially for us.” Hanji let out a delighted squeal as she quietly spoke to the ravenette by her side; clearly trying to invoke a response from the male who seemed far too unhappy to be here. Much to her disappointment however, the short man; who had busied himself at looking at different brands of whiskey, had simply rolled his eyes at the notion and chose to ignore her.  
  
The two distracted themselves with several refills of their chosen alcoholic drinks; Levi sticking to a simple glass of whiskey at a time, while Hanji had almost finished a bottle of red wine to herself, their high tolerance for drinking ensured that it wouldn’t have any effect on them and for the shorter man, the alcohol was assisting him to remain civil throughout the evening.  
  
“Levi! Oi, Levi!” A girls voice broke through the shorter male’s thoughts as he startled in shock, Hanji was in hysterics yelling something about the look on Levi’s face, which of course caused him to scowl before looking up to the pair stood in front of him, a tall silver eyed blond male and a shorter redheaded female smiled happily back at him.  
  
“Isabel, Furlan, it’s been a long time.” Levi softened slightly as he looked at the two with a fond smile, placing down his glass before accepting their greeting hugs, Levi wasn’t the most openly affectionate man but he allowed himself to relax into the unwanted touches, they were family after all.  
  
“Far too long, brother!” Isabel exclaimed with a pout. “Where have you been? You never come see me!” Furlan laughed softly as he gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, knowing fine well that Levi wouldn’t do such a thing.  
  
“I’ve been busy. Working is tough you know. I _am_ an adult.” Levi chose to roll his eyes to which his adopted sister huffed defensively and Furlan was left standing awkwardly between the two, half wanting to lecture the younger on her behaviour.  
  
“It’s good to see you cousin. You too, Hanji, it’s been far too long since we seen you both.” Furlan spoke finally as he tried pushing the fiery haired girl away from the ravenette. “We best be moving on Isabel, there’s far too many people here to see, we can talk to Levi later.”  
  
“Furlan.” The female whined as she allowed herself to be pushed along, waving goodbye to the shorter male who looked defeated as he filled his glass with more whiskey than was necessary, glaring once again at Hanji who had already begun drinking down the second bottle of wine.  
  
“I love your family, they’re so _interesting_.” She giggled against the glass in her hand and Levi snorted, interesting was not a word he would have used.  
  
\------------    
  
The time passed slowly and the dull metallic sheen of Levi’s piercing stare had just darted around the room to try and find a distraction, only half an hour had passed and he didn’t know just how much more he could take, that is, until the door opened. Entering first was his stunning cousin Mikasa; the only cousin, excluding Furlan and his adopted sister Isabel, that he would allow himself the displeasure of admitting that he ever missed whenever she went away. He recalled the mention that she was forcing her boyfriend along to this dreadful party and just as the thought crossed his mind, he entered.  
  
There he stood in the doorway, being fussed over by relatives that he’d likely never met before, just as Levi had previously. The timid male with the messy chestnut locks, that reminded the smaller man of a well-made coffee, was simply smiling politely at those around him, looking like he wanted nothing more than to escape the clutches of his girlfriends iron grip.  
  
This fresh new face with the emerald green pools for eyes; that Levi found himself lost in momentarily as his cold gaze fixed upon the anxious young man, their eyes meeting momentarily before he averted his eyes and took a sip of his whiskey. The ravenette found it almost ridiculous, but no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, he was in fact a little breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate this first chapter... It's so short -.-;;
> 
> At some point I think I might add to it... 
> 
> I'll make sure that I inform you here if I do decide to update it!!
> 
> Stay awesome~


	2. A change in perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's POV  
> Brief background story and Eren being ... Eren  
> Then: party time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just want to thank you all who gave me kudos and bookmarked this story! I love you guys already, thanks for everything!  
> And now I should apologize for the fact that the first chapter was so short....  
> .....  
> I'm not gunna, I just said I should ( ͡°◡ ͡°)

If anyone was to describe Eren Jaeger, they would say that he was a bumbling mess of idiotic tendencies and rage. That included his girlfriend, Mikasa Ackerman.  
  
Mikasa was beautiful in every sense of the word and every _straight boy's_ wet dream; with hair as black as a raven’s feathers and a quiet, reserved personality which paralleled Eren's unruly chestnut brown hair and open, expressive features. It was needless to say that he was a lucky _son-of-a-bitch_ to have her as a girlfriend.

The two of them had grown up together and somewhere along the line, they'd ended up dating; he couldn't say for certain how it had happened, just that it _did_ , and when they'd started addressing themselves as boyfriend and girlfriend, no one seemed to be surprised.  
  
Years had passed since that time, however, and like any couple they'd had their fair share of arguments and fights, most of which led to Eren apologising to Mikasa, before they moved on, because even he had to admit that he was usually in the wrong. He was fierce, passionate and easily provoked, and that was a _lot_ for anyone to put up with.  
  
Despite everything, their relationship was a good one, neither of them ever seemed to have eyes for anyone else, and Eren had never really thought about a relationship with a girl besides Mikasa, so there had never passed an incident where one of them cheated, or any other tragic thing, such as that.

 _Yet_ , each time they had touched, or kissed, or... even had sex, the brunet couldn't help but feel that there was something **lacking** within him, he was uncertain as to what it was himself but he knew that everything had just felt so ordinary being with Mikasa.  
  
Was this really the love that people got all hyped up about? Because, if so, it wasn't anything as exciting or heart racing as many others had claimed; he knew he shouldn't be thinking of their relationship in such a way, especially since it had gotten to a stage where Mikasa had invited him to a family event. Meaning, he'd be soon meeting, not only her parents, but uncles, aunts, cousins, and anyone else that mattered.  
  
‘Talk about stressful’, the boy grimaced internally.

But, he couldn't help pondering on their relationship, as he had done for months, more so whenever he'd spoken to his group of friends, and most of them described intimacy with their partners as a _magical experience_ , and once they'd asked how it had felt for him, all Eren could do was shrug.  
  
_He didn’t know._  
  
He couldn't see the big deal people made of such a simple act; why did people even enjoy it so much? Being honest, it all felt, _pointless_ to him. Eren firmly believed that all those "sparks" and "fireworks" that people had said they felt were all just fiction; stories and movies tended to romanticise those things, and with Eren’s experience, it wasn't a stretch to believe the world romanticised them too.

“Eren...”  
  
A soft voice forced him to snap out if his thoughts, the brunet titled his head away from his reflection in the mirror, that he was partially glaring at, and smiled over to the owner of the voice, it was Mikasa, fully dressed and ready to go; quite unlike himself.  
  
“Hey Mika, you look so beautiful!” Eren exclaimed and took the time to admire her chosen outfit for the evening; a tight, fitted black dress which clung to her curves and her usual red scarf, which he had given to her as a gift several years prior. ([X](http://www.polyvore.com/dls_mikasas_wardrobe_chapter/set?id=210440473))  
  
“Eren, why aren’t you ready? The car will be here soon.” Mikasa spoke in her usual soft yet emotionless tone, forcing the green-eyed male to fidget with the dark blue tie that he had swung around his neck and half forgotten about.  
  
“Sorry Mika, you know how nervous I am for this.” Eren spoke as he swiftly finished off getting dressed; pulling over his jacket once he had finished clumsily tying the tie. It was a step up from what he was used to wearing, but he wanted to make a good impression on Mikasa's family; so he'd donned a cream coloured cardigan over a white shirt with the dark blue tie, black skinny jeans and his brown hi-top sneakers. ([X](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210441425))  
  
“Make sure you haven’t forgotten anything before we leave.” Mikasa spoke as she moved out of the room, leaving the brunet to fumble around with trying to collect his belongings one by one. _Wallet, phone, breath mints._ Basically all he needed, right?  
  
Once he had finished tugging at his outfit a few times and tried to calm his wild hair without any success, he exited the room and gave his girlfriend a quick nod, to which Mikasa proceeded to lead the way out of the building, and to a chauffeur waiting for them beside a sleek black car, which only daunted Eren further.  
  
“Eren... It’ll be fine.” Mikasa soothed as the male fought with the seatbelt, his nerves clearly showing in his actions. He sucked in a breath and released it, calming himself and passing the woman an honest smile; he had all the certainty in the world that it _was_ going to be fine, but the overall idea of trying to meet the majority of the Ackerman family in one evening filled him with worry. What if he messed up?  
  
The blue-eyed female leaned over from her position and placed a gentle kiss upon the frantic male’s cheek, giving him a rare smile before pulling back and silently staring out the window. Luckily the act had succeeded in calming his nerves just in time as the car headed off into the evening.  
  
Sitting in silence was not one of Eren’s favourite things, staring out of the window before pulling out his phone and changing the service to aeroplane mode before starting a silent game of Angry Birds, cursing silently when he couldn’t beat the level and flinching when the car came to a stop, they were here.  
  
It took all of Eren's self control not to turn around run once they had stepped out of the car, and Mikasa's sure and sturdy grip on his hand definitely assisted him in not doing so; it would only end up with the two of them fighting again and the crushing fear of disappointing her family suddenly seemed like the easier option.  
  
Being partially dragged up to the door by the raven haired woman, it didn’t take much more time until they were actually inside and he was being introduced to various relatives he doubted he'd remember, he was pulled through the crowd by Mikasa, greeting relatives as they passed.  
  
Once they emerged into a more empty room, Eren took a moment to breathe, thinking he definitely wouldn't be able to take anymore socialising with strangers as his gaze scanned the room; blood red walls met cream carpets and only a few people were seated in large brown leather couches that were beside the large windows to his left, as he let his attention drift towards the other side of the room he noticed a bottle-filled table in front of a clearly unused fireplace and two unknown figures standing in front of it.  
  
Mikasa grabbed his attention by beginning to pull him by his arm once again, and in the direction of the two strangers. That was when Eren met the eyes of the most stunning man he'd ever seen. His breath caught in his throat, and found it increasingly difficult to look away, as they approached him.  
  
“I want you to meet Er-“  
  
"I'm Eren Jaeger."The brunet blurted out holding out a determined hand, before Mikasa even had a chance to finish introducing him, he winced at the volume of his own voice, and even more so when the only response he seemed to get from the breathtakingly handsome male was a quick snort. Mikasa said nothing further.  
  
The other figure, who was much taller in comparison to the male, was a brunette, bespectacled woman who seemed oddly intrigued, jabbing the shorter man in the side at his noise and almost knocked the glass from his grip. She had grinned maliciously at the scowling man and turned to face Eren and Mikasa with a look of pure joy. “Hello again Mikasa and hello Eren, delighted to meet you, I’m Zoe Hanji.” She smiled as she watched the three with a curiosity that couldn’t be contained.   
  
“N-nice to meet you.” Eren nodded with an awkward smile, which seemed more like a grimace; feeling slightly embarrassed by his outburst as the heat dusted his cheeks. He looked down at the man whose expressionless metallic eyes bore into him, having already placed his glass upon the table behind him he took the green-eyed males hand in his own, frozen ivory skin meeting warm tanned-olive skin.  
  
“Levi Ackerman, pleasure.” He spoke plainly as he retracted his hand and pulled out a handkerchief from a pocket in his suit, wiping roughly at his palm as he looked over to where Hanji and Mikasa had began talking, or more like Hanji was talking and Mikasa was listening, or at least pretending to.  
  
The heart plummeting feeling that the shorter man was bored with him, lingered in the back of Eren’s mind, though it didn’t stop him from staring shameless at the man now that he was looking away. He was truly beautiful and there was no denying it. It was almost as if Levi and Mikasa were twins, Levi shared the same dark feathery hair; although his was shaved underneath and his eyes were as piercing and cold as Mikasa’s, the stoic expression was practically identical, but of course their heights and facial shapes were much different.  
  
Hanji was the one who broke the silence, “Let’s leave the boys alone to get to know each other!” She giggled as she nudged Eren’s shoulder. “We don’t need to listen to their boring introductions, I know, why don’t we go find your aunt and talk about you going to university?” The woman suggested as more of an announcement, already dragging Eren’s girlfriend away, not giving her a hint of a choice.  
  
“So _you’re_ my cousin’s boyfriend.” Levi spoke, startling Eren as he watched Mikasa be pulled away from him, the nerves in his stomach threatening to return now that he had been left alone. He turned back to face the shorter man who had made himself another drink of whiskey, the younger was half tempted to join him.  
  
“That’s me.” He spoke awkwardly with his hands pressed deep into his pockets, looking away at something, anything but the man in front of him. “I’ve known her since we were kids and we grew up together. It just sort of _happened_.” He shrugged before blinking in confusion; why did he feel the need to justify their relationship to this stranger?  
  
He'd never felt such a strong urge to explain himself before. But, it was as if a mirror had been placed in front of him in the shape of Levi, and he was being forced to look at his own reflection, causing many questions to invade his mind. Why was he even dating Mikasa in the first place? Well...she was good looking, and he liked her, obviously... But not like he liked the man standing in front of him, not as attractive as the short male.

In what way did he even like him? He didn't know. But...it was an attraction he'd never felt before. It was an attraction where he just wanted to grab Levi's face and kiss him hard. _Oh fuck._ What was going on? Because he was looking at Levi, but his eyes no longer met the other's; instead, they settled on his plump pink lips. Lips he wanted to kiss and lick and taste.  
  
_He was so fucked._

Clearing his throat, Eren began to speak again, shakily, "We've uh- been dating for a while, and she's- she's great- I mean- I'm pretty lucky to have her as a girlfriend." Undeniably, it was the truth. He knew so many boys, who would give up anything for one night with Mikasa, and here he was dating her, Mikasa was intelligent and beautiful, while he was clumsy and awkward and _kind of a bellend_ ; there was no question that Mikasa was out of his league.  
  
As was this ravenette, who was pinching the bridge of his nose with a thumb and a forefinger, a scowl set upon his face. “Spare me the details, _Jaeger_. You don’t need to tell me a thing.” He groaned as he moved his hand and waved it slightly, confirming he was finished with the conversation, moving his other to allow himself a small sip of whiskey.  
  
Eren flushed slightly, realising his justification had not gone unnoticed and couldn’t help but wonder what else had been completely transparent, hoping it wasn’t his unexplainable urges. “So, what do you do?” He heard as the male spoke and watched him quirk an eyebrow, the silver eyes watching him with a slight irritation; clearly judging the height difference, Eren estimated around 10cm between them.  
  
\------------    
  
The time passed so quickly as the two attempted to make small talk, it was mostly Eren doing all of the talking, finding himself a little more uncomfortable than he should have been. Talking with Levi was practically _impossible_ , considering all the male did was listen and occasionally nod in confirmation that he was listening or agree or disagree with whatever the topic was, yet it was the most exhilarating experience that he had ever undergone.  
  
The topic of conversation varied from his friends to school life, his taste in music and to interesting things that had happened to him and his friends, though the ravenette seemed overly bored with whatever Eren was saying and when he did eventually speak, the brunet found himself learning that the older male was very blunt and had a severely foul mouth; but despite everything, he was enjoying the company.  
  
“Hand me your phone.” Levi demanded through the middle of Eren’s sentence, he blinked a few times before realising just what had been asked of him, fumbling around trying to pull the device out of his tight jean pockets. He heard the other sigh and then the rustling of his clothes, looking up to him slightly and realising a small card had been directed towards him. “Here’s my card, it has all of my details on it; you’re practically family now, you should call me sometime.”  
  
Eren took the card in a haze, feeling the shorter male leave his side. He couldn’t help but notice the tone in Levi’s voice shift after saying the words that had crushed the brunet so cruelly, _‘you’re practically family,’_ Eren bit his lip slightly and crumpled the card in his fist, had the other meant to say it?  
  
“Until then; _Eren Jaeger_ , goodbye.” When Levi spoke again, the green-eyed male turned to look at him, eyes widening. _He smiled_. Eren’s heart leapt in his chest at the sight as he watched the ravenette leave with Hanji, Mikasa already heading back towards him, a worried expression noticeable on her face. The boy was _still_ speechless.  
  
He had obtained Levi’s number and despite the heart wrenching pain he felt from the phrase he had used as a reason to contact him, he couldn’t feel anything but ecstatic. He clutched the card tightly and tried to hide the excitement that bubbled up inside of him. Levi had smiled at him. He’d never seen something so... _perfect_.  
  
\------------    
  
The drive back to Eren’s flat was as equally as awful as the drive there, but this time his nerves were nowhere to be found, in their place was the uncontrollable itch to send Levi an abundance of texts, he practically fidgeted all the way home but Mikasa didn’t push. She had spoken to him before leaving the party asking 500 questions per millisecond, hoping that the shorter Ackerman hadn’t said anything strange and all Eren could do was laugh at her for being so concerned, but in all honesty, Levi hadn’t done anything to scare off the brunet, only intrigued him further.  
  
Eren sat on the edge of his bed as he loosened his tie with one hand and attempted to shake off his cardigan with the other, watching as Mikasa grabbed a bag and filled it with her own clothes that she had left there. She was headed off to university, an impressive one too, Shiganshina District University, It was too far away to travel every day to from Eren’s flat; at least 8 hours drive, which was why she was packing her bags so late in the evening, she couldn’t stay, since she had a meeting in the afternoon, meaning she would have to leave early in the morning to get to the campus.  
  
Not that it bothered the student much; he was free all day and would probably catch up on some well deserved sleep in her absence. Though, he knew she wouldn’t be back till the end of the week and then once the weekend was over, she wouldn’t be back until the break. He sighed softly as he finally pulled off his jacket, throwing it carelessly across the room, just missing the laundry basket.  
  
“You’re sure you’ll be okay when I’m gone? You’ve got enough money to survive right?” Mikasa asked starting up with her many questions within a few seconds thing again; Eren shook his head as he laughed again, standing up and removing his tie.  
  
“I’ll be fine Mikasa. You’ve got to stop worrying about me. You’ll make yourself sick!” He chuckled as he walked closer to her; she gave a small smile as a reply and let out a breath which seemed to relax her at least a little.  
  
“Okay.” The ravenette nodded as she pulled the scarf down and leaned towards Eren, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. “I’ll miss you.” She whispered before their lips met, a quick peck which left Eren feeling nothing once again, he had to wonder if she felt anything whenever she’d kiss him.  
  
“I’ll miss you too. But you’ve got to go. It’s an impressive place; you can’t just decline a place like that and settle for something else just because it’s closer.” Eren spoke softly as he pulled away from her arms, kicking off his shoes quickly and stepping on his socks to rid his feet of the obstructions. Mikasa nodded in agreement as she pulled the red scarf over her face and looked down at the ground before heading back towards the entrance of the small flat.  
  
Eren followed behind her slowly, grabbing her coat and helping her into it as she grabbed her spare keys from the cabinet. Once she had collected the remaining items that belonged to her, Mikasa suddenly unlocked the door and turned back to Eren for a moment before stepping out into the cool night, the black car sitting in place as it waited for her.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Eren replied hesitantly, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love a cliffhanger!~
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be written and uploaded yesterday... But all I did yesterday was sleep... Whoops?  
> Well I hope this makes up for it! Cuz that's a lot more writing than chapter one..
> 
> If I make any unbearable mistakes then let me know!  
> I wrote this from 2am until 8am (England time) ~~because of the whole sleeping all day thing~~ and so I am very tired but thought y'all deserve to have the chapter up before I go to sleep  <3
> 
> Chapter three will be up soon! Lot's of texting and what's better than Eren's awful texting?  
>  ~~Other than literally anything~~  
>  We get to witness the texting ( ͡°ヮ ͡°)  
> Many inappropriate conversations to come~


	3. Talk dirty to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles do not fit their chapter contents...
> 
> ""------------X------------"" = POV change because I'm not very creative ~~and I think it looks cute and gay~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren are texting! Weeeeeeee~  
>  ~~What a disturbing thought~~
> 
> It took me a loooooooooong time to write this damn thing... and initially, it was going to be longer....
> 
> But I hit the wonderful wall of writers block.  
>  ~~and so early in the morning too~~

The sound of water raining down around him as he stood naked in the shower enabled him to relax slightly. All he had done since Mikasa had left was over think recent events; why had he hesitated when he replied to her? It had to be because she’s leaving for a week, right? It absolutely has nothing to do with the fact that he may or may not be rethinking how he feels, nope absolutely not, impossible. Except it wasn’t _impossible_ , before tonight, perhaps it was but now he couldn’t stop asking himself the same questions over and over again; why was he even with Mikasa?  
  
The moment she had left, Eren couldn’t help but doubt himself, she was out of his league for a start and always had been, but now, now he didn’t even know if he felt anything at all for the woman who he had known for such a long time. Perhaps it was just friendship that they both felt for each other. How _did_ Mikasa feel about him anyway? He knew she was overprotective and worried far too much about him and it just _bothered_ him, they barely acted like lovers; unless they were kissing.  
  
He balled a fist into the wall without any real malice, sighing as he let the water soak him for the final time, with being clean and at least a little relaxed; he shut off the water and opened the doors, shivering at the sudden wave of cold air that hit him. He darted to grab a clean towel and promptly dried himself off, staring at his fogged up reflection in the mirror as he ruffled his hair with the driest area of the towel.  
  
Once content with his questionable state of dampness, he retreated to his bedroom, grabbing a clean t-shirt and a pair of boxers from a drawer on the opposite side of the room before pulling them on and diving onto his bed. ([X](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210442067)) Unlocking his phone at his side, he glanced at the time 1:30am. _Shit_. He hadn’t meant to let it get this late, he sighed softly and grabbed the small crumpled up card from the pocket of his jeans that had been thrown into a ball at his feet, quickly typing in the number of the very attractive male and quickly sending him a text.  
  
Eren sighed once again once the message notification flashed, it had sent. He placed his phone upon the bed, shuffling over to the light to switch it off, readying himself for the gruelling task of getting back to bed without injury. Just as he flicked the switch the faint buzzing of his message tone signalled him, causing him to jolt in place, he certainly wasn’t expecting a reply so soon. The brunet attempted to carefully manoeuvre around the mess on his floor as he fumbled in the dark, this was his least favourite part of the night; he _really_ needed to invest in a bedside lamp.  
  
Quickly squinting to protect his eyes from the blinding light of his phone screen, he inhaled sharply and unlocked it.  
  _  
__**Received New Message: Levi – 1:36am  
**__Hello?  
  
**Sent – 1:38am  
** U ok  
  
**New Message: Levi – 1:40am**_ _  
__Who is this?_

It was evident that Levi had either not realised it was Eren, or had simply forgotten about giving him his number. The green-eyed male couldn’t help but grin, he could fuck with him a little, a little fun before bed wouldn’t cause any harm.  
_  
__**Sent – 1:43am  
**__If I sed a sexy stranger interested in hookin up_  
_wud u stop replyin?_

 _**New Message: Levi – 1:46am** _ _  
_ _Depends, you'd have to be the sexiest being alive to compensate for that appalling grammar of yours._

Eren laughed at the screen, holding a hand over his mouth to try and silence himself from waking up the neighbours, he quickly typed out his reply; ensuring it was terrible, just to annoy the older man further.

 _**Sent – 1:50am  
** _ _Its called textin, i dont gotta b proper abt it_

 _**New Message: Levi – 1:52am** _ _  
_ _Well this conversation is over. Don't you have anything better to do? Or are you planning on harassing me all night?_

 _**Sent – 1:54am  
** _ _I’m free rn is all. Nd since ur textin back, I think u dont have nythn better 2 do either._

 _**New Message: Levi – 1:55am** _ _  
_ _I'm starting to think you don't have much of a social life..._

 _ **Sent – 1:58am  
**__Y u gotta b so rude?_  
_Ur the 1 who gave me ur #_

 _**New Message: Levi – 2am** _ _  
_ _.... Eren?_

“No shit Sherlock.” Eren snorted, looks like the game was over, although he knew it didn’t necessarily mean that the fun was over, he could still talk to the other, and by the look of it; it was going to be hilarious.

 _**Sent – 2:04am  
** _ _Yeh_

 _**New Message: Levi – 2:05am** _ _  
_ _You should have said something sooner, damn brat._

 _ **Sent – 2:08am  
**__O yea, sry_  
_Mika isn’t here btw_  
_I thnk u shud cum keep me company_

The student had to bite down on his lip as he tried not to laugh, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he clicked send, waiting eagerly for each reply that Levi threw at him, he hadn’t yet realised how his heart would race every time the soft buzzing alerted him of an incoming message; it wasn’t something he had felt before, and with the excitement of texting the shorter male, he couldn’t tell. 

 _**New Message: Levi – 2:10am** _ _  
_ _Are you drunk or something? Because your texting is horrendous..._

 _**Sent – 2:11am  
** _ _No I’m not_

 _**New Message: Levi – 2:12am** _ _  
_ _I don't believe you._

 _**Sent – 2:14am  
** _ _wat can i do 2 make u believe me_

 _**New Message: Levi – 2:17am** _ _  
_ _How about acting like I'm your girlfriend’s cousin? Since I am..._

The blunt reply was like a slap to the face, shocking him back into reality, it felt like the sting of rejection. He knew it was true but for the ravenette to say it so suddenly while Eren less than subtly flirted with him through their texts; it only reopened the wounds from before.  
  
_‘You’re practically family.’_

Eren read the text over and over again, his heart plummeting further each time; he didn't know what to say, didn't know what he could say, so he set his phone down on his bedside table, expecting to be able to go to sleep, since he thought Levi wouldn't text him again. But, he'd been wrong. Not even fifteen minutes later, he'd gotten a second text, and it was enough for Eren to grin once again, trying to keep his laughter to a minimum.

 _ **New Message: Levi – 2:30am**_ _  
__Oi brat, you better be taking a really big shit to just stop replying to me like that._  
  
_**Sent – 2:32am**_  
_loooool soz_  
_I was textin Mika_

It was a lie. But what else could he say to something like that after something like _that_?

 _**New Message: Levi – 2:34am** _ _  
_ _Finally decided to behave then? Good boy._

 _ **Sent – 2:37am  
**__Lol no  
I was tellin her tht i was goin 2 bed  
She gets mad @ me if i dnt tell her wen i go  
  
**New Message: Levi – 2:38am**_ _  
__How lovely, congratulations on your 3 rd parental guardian.   
_  
The brunet blinked his itchy eyes at the screen as he tried to take in the words; he had no idea what they meant. Well, he had a vague idea. Mikasa had always been like an extra parent to him, she was just like his mother, and when he finally moved out, she was far too eager to move in with him, just to baby him and look after him. Eren had insisted that she didn’t move in, and thankfully for him, she never did, she would stay over on weekends and leave late on a Sunday night to go back to college.  
  
Now it would be much different, Mikasa was leaving for university and she wouldn’t be around, he’d finally be able to do things without being interrogated about it the next day. He had felt a shameful weight lift of his shoulders when she had accepted the offer, he was relieved that she wouldn’t be constantly nagging him and it made him feel guilty, surely this wasn’t how he was meant to feel, right?  
  
Levi wasn’t wrong, and Eren hated himself for agreeing. _  
__  
_ \------------X------------      
_  
_ Levi groaned at the sudden sound of buzzing that interrupted his reading, it could only be one person at this time of night and he knew that they wouldn’t stop calling even if he chose to ignore it. He reached over and lifted his mobile from the bedside table, replacing it with his book and glaring at the caller ID, of course, who else? _  
  
__**Incoming Call: Shitty Glasses – 1:20am**_ _  
  
_ “What?” He answered the call bluntly, removing the glasses from his face with a free hand.  
  
“Levi! Glad you’re awake, has he text you yet?” Straight to the point as usual, was it honestly necessary to call at this time of night just for that?  
_  
_ “I _adore_ how you believe I’d tell you something so trivial.” _  
  
_ “Ah, he hasn’t? Not to worry, I’m sure he’ll message sooner or later.” The ravenette glared into an empty space on his wall, how on earth did she manage to figure it out? While it was true that he was hoping to receive a text confirming the number from the boy he had only just met hours earlier, he hadn’t even told Hanji about the whole _‘I gave him my card’_ thing. _  
  
_ He let out a snort as he placed his glasses on top of the book he had been reading before shifting to get more comfortable. “Who said I was worried?” He heard the woman sigh in reply. _Fuck_. He let out a quick breath, he knew what was coming. _  
  
__Not this again.  
__  
_ “Levi... We’ve been best friends for... over 5 years now? I know you.”  
  
“When the fuck did I say you were my best friend?” _  
  
_ “I assumed I was your favourite, you only have four other friends.”  
  
“You assumed wrong.”  
  
“Levi...”  
  
“Can I go to bed now, or are you going to annoy me all night?”  
  
“Aren’t you going to wait for him to text you?”  
  
“Goodnight fuckface.” He refused to let her respond as he ended the call, discarding the device on top of his pillow as he climbed out of bed, heading for the living room. He was long overdue his nightly cigarette, though it could have been avoided if a certain someone hadn’t called him.  
  
The male let out a sigh as he grabbed the carton and his ashtray from the small coffee table, turning once again and returning to his room, he couldn’t bring himself to care about his own rule of not smoking in the bedroom, in all honesty, he couldn’t remember why he made that rule up in the first place.  
  
After carefully climbing back under the covers, he pulled a cigarette from its pack and placed it between his teeth, lighting it steadily and inhaling it greedily, exhaling with a relaxed sigh. Levi was about to take his third drag of smoke when he heard his phone gently buzz against his soft pillows, he rolled his eyes as he continued with the act before placing the stick into the ashtray momentarily as he grabbed his phone, about to turn it off to ignore Hanji further but he paused as he blinked down at the screen.  
  
It wasn’t Hanji. _  
__  
**Received New Message: Unknown – 1:34am**  
__Hey  
  
_ \------------    
_  
_ Levi couldn’t deny himself the pleasure of talking to Eren, he was surprisingly... _entertaining_ , despite the unbearable text talk and the obvious flirting, he’d have to be a complete moron to not notice it. And a moron was something Levi wasn’t.  
  
The conversation had travelled into a more serious nature however, and the ravenette couldn’t help but notice that Eren must have been a little upset by his words. _‘ _How about acting like I'm your girlfriend’s cousin? Since I am...__ ’ The male groaned to himself, it wasn’t like it was a lie; they more than likely wouldn’t have met if it wasn’t for Mikasa due to the 10 year age difference and although Levi knew better than to try and get closer to the boy, it’s all he wanted to do. 

Meeting the brunet at the party was probably the best moment in his dull life, seeing those big emerald pools of expression that immediately added colour to his usual black and white days, how his skin tingled from touching the male so innocently and how he wanted to do more than just stand back and feign boredom while Eren spoke to him so eagerly and to top it all off he just _had_ to hand over his business card to the boy before he left; though he would never admit that it was out of fear of never seeing the damn brat again.  
  
Levi clicked his tongue at his own thoughts, what was he thinking? He couldn’t possibly attempt to ruin the kid’s life. He absolutely couldn’t steal his own cousin’s boyfriend for himself. Right? That was wrong of him to want, right? There was no such thing as love at first sight right? This was just lust. It had to be. Nothing more. The racing in his chest was just an old man thing, right?  
  
He lit up another cigarette and sucked on it desperately, 29 wasn’t old at all, and he knew that. He couldn’t possibly have fallen for this kid just from looking at him and talking to him. _Fuck_. That’s impossible, obviously not the case. _Shit._ He was lying to himself and he knew it, why did Hanji have to be right about everything? It was actually only a few hours earlier, when they were both seated in the car on the way back from the party and she had that stupid grin on her face, practically beaming; indicating that she was about to make Levi talk about his new _friend.  
_      
“You two sure talked that party to death, didn’t want to save your magical talkative energy for anyone else did you?” She howled, laughing obnoxiously as she shifted in her seat so that she was facing the silver-eyed male. “You gossip like a teenage girl with a crush when you’re interested in someone.” She almost giggled like a child, peering at him over her glasses with curious eyes; this is what he hated most about her, all that energy which seemed to come from nowhere.  
  
“I am evidently not a teenage girl; I don’t have a crush and I am not interested one single bit in that shitty brat.” The shorter male spat back at her as he drove, eyes fixed on the road as he headed in the direction of Hanji’s home. “Even if I was _interested_ , he’s my cousin’s boyfriend, so there’s nothing to be done about it.”  
  
“I know and I’m not saying anything, but I’ve known you for how many years now? I can tell when you’re interested Levi, teenage girl or not.” She sighed softly as she returned her eyes to the road, moving to face forward once again; only glancing at Levi’s expression from time to time, her own was one of pity. “You never know, he might feel the same way.”  
  
“He’s clearly straight. Or as far as I can tell he is anyway... God I _hope_ he isn’t.” He paused a second before glaring at the other, she had this unfathomable ability of making him say his truest feelings even when he didn’t want to. “What happened to you not saying anything?” He asked with a slight grimace, almost regretting what he had said. He was torn between right and wrong, his mind just wanting him to ignore what he felt in his chest, it was the right thing to do.  
  
Now here he was, talking to the damn brat, ignoring the fact that it’s wrong to encourage this type of behaviour. ‘ _I’m no fucking saint.’_ He rolled his eyes at his thoughts as he stared down at the previous message Eren had sent him, questioning what he’d meant. _Damn._ Avoiding the kid was too disheartening; he couldn’t bring himself to ignore him, not now, not anymore.  
  
**_Shitty Brat – 2:42am  
_**_What?_  
  
_**Sent – 2:47am**_  
_She sounds very controlling, telling you what to do and getting angry if you don't do the things she asks. Then again, she is my cousin. I should know how she is._

 _ **New Message: Shitty Brat – 2:49am**_ _  
__O ikr_  
_She used 2 not let me go out with my friend’s cuz she was afraid I’d get 2 drunk_

 **_Sent – 2:50am  
_ ** _Are you even old enough to drink?_

 _**New Message: Shitty Brat – 2:51am** _ _  
_ _Yeh_

 **_Sent – 2:52am  
_ ** _Legally?_

 _ **New Message: Shitty Brat – 2:54am**_ _  
__Chill gramps_  
_I’m old enuf 2 do wat I wnt_

 _‘Gramps’._ Shitty brat. Who did he think he was? Levi glared down at the screen as he bitterly sent his response. _  
  
**Sent – 2:56am**  
__I'm not that much older than you, you little shit._

 _**New Message: Shitty Brat – 2:57am** _ _  
_ _So u know I’m old enuf 2 drink_

 **_Sent – 2:59am  
_ ** _I know you're a brat. So I'm assuming not legally old enough. Mikasa is only 19, you can't be much older._

 _**New Message: Shitty Brat – 3am** _ _  
_ _Younger_

 **_Sent – 3:02am  
_ ** _Fuck, you're not 17 or anything are you?_

 _**New Message: Shitty Brat – 3:04am** _ _  
_ _No, fuck u. I'm 19. Uv gon back 2 bein mean._

 **_Sent – 3:06am  
_ ** _Oh, I'm so sorry. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

 _**New Message: Shitty Brat – 3:07am** _ _  
_ _Alright, yea_

 **_Sent – 3:08am  
_ ** _Hot as balls._

 _**New Message: Shitty Brat – 3:12am** _ _  
_ _U think I’m hot?_

 **_Sent – 3:13am  
_ ** _As hot as my balls, yes._

 _ **New Message: Shitty Brat – 3:14am**_ _  
__Thanks._  
_Nd how hot r ur balls?_

 **_Sent – 3:15am  
_ ** _Do you want me to find out?_

 _**New Message: Shitty Brat – 3:17am** _ _  
_ _Can I find out instead?_

The questions had thrown him off guard, he knew that they were joking around; he _thought_ they were at least. The ravenette moved in his bed, lying on his side after moving the cigarette packet and ashtray from his bed; holding the phone in a position that was the most comfortable to type in as he let out a shaky breath and replied with heartfelt honesty. _  
  
**Sent – 3:20am**  
__...Would it be inappropriate of me to say yes?_

 _**New Message: Shitty Brat – 3:22am** _ _  
_ _Would you care if it was?_

 **_Sent – 3:24am  
_ ** _Not really._

 _**New Message: Shitty Brat – 3:26am** _ _  
_ _Then it's really inappropriate, Levi._

The older couldn’t help the grin that stretched over his face, chuckling softly as he read the reply over and over again. “Inappropriate, huh?” He hummed to himself for a moment, though; he truthfully couldn’t find it in himself to care. ** _  
  
Sent – 3:30am  
_**_Good.  
  
_ From the lack of a response Levi could tell that Eren had fallen asleep and with a fond smile, he decided to join him on that. Closing his eyes as he tried so intently on drifting off and he was almost successful; that was until his phone began buzzing again in his hand.  
  
_**Incoming Call: Shitty Glasses – 4am**_ _  
_  
_Son of a bitch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made a lot of people mad at Eren's terrible texting, don't worry, you aren't alone...
> 
> Me and Levi are prepared to fight him. (ง⪩∀⪨)ง
> 
> For someone that types with proper English at least 95% of the time, texting as Eren is very hard, and exhausting.
> 
> Buuuuut I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless c:
> 
> Chapter 4?  
> You'll find out when it's uploaded!  
> ヽ(òvó)ﾉ

**Author's Note:**

> This is a discontinued work. Inspiration and motivation have gone for this piece.


End file.
